Following the light
by Akios
Summary: A "What if" story, with Haytham wondering where his loyalty should be. Rated M for random smuts. Contains spoilers of both the book and the game. I am currently reviewing so if you have suggestions, let me know.
1. 2 February 1774

_**A/N: I started writing this just because i can't play the 11th sequence of the game. And after reading the book i was somewhat upset.** _

_**If there are any mistakes, please inform me and i'll fix them right away.  
**_

_**I do not own the game or the characters.  
**_

* * *

"We found her."

Those simple words made my mind wander in the past, thinking about what happened the night my father died and my life changed. Words that made me go back to Europe just after I discovered the First Civilization site to find Jenny and kill Birch.

Now I sit on a dusty chair in the Green Dragon Inn, the same in which I began to build a Templar force in the Colonies.

While I wait for Charles, I think about how much I changed in all those years.

Once, overzealous Templar, sure to have done the right choices. Now?

After discovering that my life was based on lies, I no longer have the certainty on something. I find myself near the Templar way of thinking. The idea of order is certainly more reasonable than the childish need for freedom of the Assassins. But I miss the teaching of my father, what he wanted for me.

They always pictured the Assassins as the evil of the world, something to burn and delete. But why?

I feel the need to speak with someone who deeply knows the philosophy of the Assassin's way, but the fact that I am the Master of the Templar Order made me give up.

Especially when I found out what my _friends_ Templar had done in the past, wiping out every Assassin in the colonies and burning the Mohawk's camp. The same in which Ziio lived. I often find myself thinking about her, wondering if things could have been different. Regretting that I didn't fight more to be together.

I am deeply sunk in those thoughts when I see Charles coming my way. He transmits a tired mood and he is much more scruffy than usual. Something passes in his eyes. Discouragement? Sadness? I haven't figured it out even now.

-Things are not going well. – He says. Not that I haven't understood that myself. After the Tea Party things went on rather complicated. – And there's something you need to know. – He continues, ordering a beer.

That intrigues me. What else are they hiding from me? I was the Master just by name, they took the decisions, most of the times without even talking to me.

And I found myself even more far from them.

-I'm listening…. - I say, since he seems reluctant to talk.

He wearily takes the pitcher and drinks a long sip before continuing.

-When we told you about what happened at the Tea Party there was a detail we kept for ourselves. – He looks at me, trying to understand my reaction on what he is about to say. I prepare myself, of course. I have more years and experience than him. Besides, I taught him the secrets of the profession. – That day, we saw a particular person. I think that he was the same figure I met near the Mohawk's camp. He was throwing the tea like everyone else, but when he saw us he looked with challenge and threw the last crate. He knew us. And his clothes... where those of an Assassin. –

I have to admit that I recovered after a couple of minutes. An Assassin?

-You told me that you wiped all them out. – I try to take time, reorganizing the thoughts.

-Yes, except one. We let him go with the promise he would abandon his Creed. –

I find myself smiling. The most illogic thing when you chase down an enemy is letting anyone survive. That makes no sense at all.

-Who is him?-

-Achilles Davenport. We lost his traces since then. We thought him dead. –

So there's an old Assassin wandering around and we don't know where he is. Excellent. But I am much more afraid of the younger one, with his hate towards the Templars. And with all that happened, I find hard to think otherwise.

-What should we do?-

That paralyses me. He asks for advice? To me? After all they have done by themselves? I find that ironic.

-Well, the most obvious thing is to find and kill them. I can take care of that by myself. –

While I was saying that a thought passes through my mind. Could it be possible that I found the person to talk to? Could my Templars friends find something? It was a dangerous path to follow. Maybe too much, considering that it was just to satisfy my curiosity. Or there was something else?

-While you go on with anything you're doing. – I continue.

Something passes in Charles's eyes, but this time I catch it: disgust.

I cannot blame him. The person he took as mentor no longer exist.

-You know, I noticed that when you came back from Europe you were somewhat... different. –

So much insightful, I think. By now also the chairs in this Inn would have guessed so. I nod, tired.

-What happened there helped me to put things under another point of view. Now I am just trying to elaborate. - I say, not going too far from reality.

I distractedly toy with my Templar ring.

He watches me without understanding. And how could he? I can barely understand all that myself.

-It has something to do with Birch's death? – He looks at me. I understand he was really concerned and that breaks my heart. – I understood you two were particularly close.-

He was right. At some point I started to consider him as my father. It was the part in which he continually lied to me that made me think otherwise.

-Killed by a woman, I've heard. – He continues. I nod. Jenny wanted to do it, even though I wanted to take care of that myself.

I understand that Charles wants an answer from me. I reorder my thoughts.

-Yes, we were particularly close. He raised me when my father died. – I sigh. – When I was in Europe it happened all so quickly that I hadn't the time to think about it. Now I am trying to figure it all out, sadly with little outcome. – I continue to watch Charles. Could I open myself to him? He respects me and he seems to be really concerned. But would he understand? I reject this idea after a couple of seconds.

-But I will recover shortly. – I start again. – For the Order. – I say, smiling.

I hope I have been persuasive. His gaze lightens, so I think I was.

-All right, Haytham. If there are problems I know where you live. – He gets up, but before exiting the Inn, he puts a hand on my shoulder, watching me. – And if you need something, or if you just need to talk, you know where to find me. – And after that he walks towards the door and throws himself into the busy streets of Boston.

I ask myself if there was something more behind the simple courtesy to visit my house in Virginia. He changed too in those years, becoming much more ruthless and heartless. Even if he seems to be guided by discouragement.


	2. 20 August 1774

_**A/N:And the second chapter is up! As always, if there are errors please tell me and i'll fix them.**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated :)**_

_**Contains spoilers of book/game. And, of course, i do not own neither of them.**_

* * *

I spent the last days in my house in Virginia, trying to find the Assassins. Even if that didn't take so long. In fact, they weren't hiding at all. They lived in a big house with a growing community around it. I find it unbelievable that the Templars don't know where Achilles is.

Nevertheless there is a problem that continues to grip me. How should I approach them? It's obvious that my objective is not to wipe them out, but that certainly wasn't so clear for these people. I have the feeling that when I find the courage to confront them, the younger assassin will stab me without thinking twice.

In the meantime, William Johnson died. I think about the man, one of the first I met when I came here. He wanted to discuss with the natives, he said me. I smile. It was unlikely to just talk with somebody while having a gun pointed to your head. That was the problem of the Templars, I think grieved.

My companions think that the Assassin is going after John Pitcairn, now. A sensitive choice, no doubt.

Furthermore I have the feeling that my fellows Templars are starting to doubt me. With the exception of Charles, that is. Even if I try to act normally in front of them, I sense that they feel differently. Or maybe it was me to sense them unusually.

Thing is, I cannot tell my companions what is happening to me. They would simply not understand, blinded as they are by the Order.

There are stories of people who left the Templars to join the Assassins. But I'm not sure that is what I want. My ideas were Templar, after all. Or maybe not?

To clean up my head I decide to go to the cellar of the house. After activating the hidden mechanism a secret door opens. I pick up a candle and start climbing down the stairs.

Down here there's my treasure. All the things I have recovered of my father, when I came back to London that last time. After I discovered about Jenny. She wanted to give everything to me, not wanting to have anything to do with all of it. I cannot really blame her. I kept for myself the hidden blade system, abandoning the one I had taken from Miko. But that is the only thing I could use, for obvious reasons. It is not safe for a Grand Master of the Templars to smoothly walking around disguised as an Assassin.

I find myself contemplating the dress, asking me what my father did with that. Which was his role and if I could have some relationship with a fellow assassin of him. Probably not.

The most important thing is his diary. I have red almost hundreds of times his thoughts, missions, most hidden secrets, falling even more in the deep philosophy of the Assassins. What was happening to me?

I feel more and more the need to talk with someone. In my life I never had the need to actually confront myself with someone. The only thing I did was looking for guidance, but that was a long time ago.

In those last months I couldn't even recognize me. The Order is going astray, without someone to organize the resources. I know that Charles is doing the best he can to save everything, but he is young and inexperienced. I think it's strange that the European part of the Templars hasn't yet started a report for the terrible situation.

It's in this moment, with the diary of my father in one hand and his dress in the other that I take a decision that will change my life. I will go to Achilles, without thinking about the consequences.


	3. 12 September 1774

_**A/N: This time there's no spoilers. As always, i do not own the game or the characters.**_

* * *

I told my fellows that I was leaving for a journey that will take me closer to the objective. That wasn't totally a lie.

-You need someone to come with you, Haytham. – Charles worries.

I smile to calm him.

-I think I can manage a ride in the woods. And I can also handle myself still quite well in a combat. So, if you please, I will be leaving. –

He nods, not yet sure of it. When the others start talking again, he grabs my arm and takes me away, towards his room. I follow, a little worried.

After we enter, he closes the door behind him. What is it he wanted?

-Haytham…- I look at him. He's confused, seems afraid. – Europe has started to ask about our work here and the reasons it is all falling apart. And, above all, they want to know why there is no more something written by you. I tried to explain but I can't tell if they believed me or not. – He starts wandering through the room, while I am steady, standing and trying to realize the reasons of that discussion. – I can understand that this is a difficult period for you and I know that you have changed. –

He stops and watches me, this time with a little embarrassment.

-I… have done some searches. I know your father was an Assassin. Killed by Templars, no doubt. The same that raised you, surely. – After that he continues to walk around.

-Charles…- I try to stop him. I had been a complete fool. How could I let him understand everything? I should have been more careful. What should I say to him?

-No, wait, let me finish. – He halts me. – I can understand why you feel like this and why you didn't try to talk to someone. – He looks at my eyes. – I just wanted to say that whatever you want to do, I will always consider you a friend.-

I don't know what to say. This has to be the first time in which I was without words.

He must have understood that, too.

-Haytham, there's no need for you to answer. Your silence let me understand that I am not so far from the truth. And, if I were you, I would likely have done the same.-

He walks towards the door and puts his hand on the handle.

-And you don't need to worry. Nobody will ever find out. – He smiles at me. – I just hope that you will be happy. –

Before he could open the door, I approach him and touch his arm. He turns.

-Charles, wait. – I watch his eyes. – Thank you. –

I should have told you something more, but that is all that could come out of my mouth at that time.

He smiles. He looks at me with a little embarrassment and then hugs me. Another unexpected behavior.

He lets me go.

-Goodbye, Haytham. – He opens the door and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: I just wanted the relationship between those two to be a little deeper. Let me know what you think about it. **_


	4. 15 September 1774 -Part One-

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was losing hope to get something :P_**

**_Anyway, this is just a little introduction for the next chapter that I'm translating right now. _**

* * *

I'm sitting at a table of an Inn in Concord, trying to taste my meal. Watching around me I can understand that I haven't been identified, nor followed. Furthermore I abandoned the usual clothing in favor of something different, even if I kept my hidden blade. It gives me a certain safety.

-Do you need something else?-

The keeper walks toward me with a sensual move, interrupting my thoughts.

-Truth be told, I do. I am looking for a certain Mister Davenport. Could you please tell me where to search for him?-

Her face enlightens.

-Oh, that delightful community. Just some years ago it was an unknown place, now there are a lot of people going that way… All that thanks to a boy, so I've heard. The old one had let himself go. I'm not surprised that you want to go there. –

She smiles and gives me all the information I need, continuing to talk about the flourishing community.

When she finishes, I thank her, finish my meal and leave the Inn.

I take my horse and start to go towards the direction she gave me. It's not so far.

During the walking, I begin to think about my next move. What could I do when I will find myself in front of their house? And what if the young one is there? He will kill me without hesitation, no doubt.

Suddenly that appears no more to be a good idea.

However I am not at peace. I can't go on like that, without focalizing on anything I did. The Order is falling because of me and I don't know if I want to help them restore it or not.

It's night and I'm surrounded by the dark of the forest. My mind goes back to the period I lived in a camp with Ziio. I regret those beautiful moments we spent together.

Her head continues to float in front of my eyes when I reach a crossroad. That isn't mentioned in the detailed description the keeper gave me.

Fortunately I see a young woman with a couple of beaver on her shoulder.

I guide my horse near her and make a gesture of greeting.

-Good evening. I am looking for the house of Mister Davenport, could you please tell me where I should go?-

She studies me, luckily without recognizing me. I am a little paranoiac, I admit.

-Just take that road on the left, it is not far from here. But if you came for Connor you should know that he is not at home. There's only Achilles.-

Connor. He has to be the young Assassin.

-It's all right. Thank you. I wish you a pleasant evening. –

After that I turn left and continue to go toward Achilles' house. I feel her look at my back of the neck until I am too far from her. At least there is a positive thing in all of that. The young one is not at home. I can talk with Achilles without problems. Or, at least, I hope so.

After a couple of minutes I start to see a big house. I go near the stables, leave there my horse and walk towards the door.

The nervousness starts to show up. It was the right choice?

I knock.

After what it seems an eternity, an old man with a cane opens the door. He looks at me and when he recognize who I am, he suddenly steps back, afraid.

-And you, what are you doing here?-


	5. 15 September 1774 -Part Two-

**_A/N: And here it is. As always, if there are errors of some sort, please let me know :)_**

* * *

I raise my hands.

-I am not armed.- Even if I have the hidden blade, but he doesn't know. It is not something you see on a Templar, anyway. – I know that this sound odd, but I came here just to… talk. –

That word sound strange even to me. His suspicious gaze perforates me.

-You're actually lucky that Connor isn't here. He would have already killed you. And I am far too old to even think about that. –

I let out a sigh before I could stop it.

-I know. And I certainly cannot blame him. – I see surprise in his eyes. I'm just hoping he sees that I am sincere.

I decide to try my luck.

-Can I come in?-

He stays still for a couple of minutes, studying me without saying a word. Then he steps aside and he gestures me to enter.

-Thank you. –

I follow him in a room on the left, with a crackling fire and a moose's head whose blank eyes seem to follow me. He takes a chair and sits in front of the fire, near me.

It is certainly a strange situation. I don't think something like this has ever happened. Two Masters of Orders that have always killed each other without thinking twice sitting in the same room. Without weapons involved. At least, for now.

-You know, I lived a lot of curious things in my life. But this beats them all. After all what you Templars have done, killing us, ruining my life. You come here just wishing to talk?-

Anger, grief, discouragement. That's obvious.

-I know it is not much, but I wasn't here the time the Templars wiped out all of your kind. In fact, this is one of the reasons that guided me here.-

Curiosity. This is much better.

-It is just that I don't know what else to do. I cannot talk to my fellows or they will think of me as a traitor and kill me without hesitation. – I watch his face. That is certainly not what he's expected, no doubt. I decide not to talk about Charles. Furthermore I just couldn't understand all that myself. And it was too late to withdraw now.

I activate the hidden blade. Fear passes through his eyes, but after a moment it is gone.

-It is not common to see that on a Templar. Have you stolen that from someone? - He asks with anger.

-No. – While I untie the mechanism, I continue. – It belonged to my father. – I show him the initials he carved. My mentor. The man I worshipped when I was a child.

-He trained me as an Assassin since I was a little boy. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. He never wanted to say me something, even when I began to notice that no one was having my same training. "_Just wait until you turn ten, Haytham"_ he kept saying. –

I have captured his attention. I can see he is no longer afraid but just curious.

-Thing is, he never told me anything. The day of my tenth birthday some mercenaries came into my house, killing my father and taking away my sister. I was saved by a man, which I later discovered was a Templar. And I continued to train with him. –

During the story I am surprised how easily words are coming out, with an unknown old man I should have considered an enemy.

And I continue. I tell him everything, my contracts, my thoughts, the discovery of the treason, my last travel in Europe till the last period in which I had so many problems. I kept all that inside of me for too long and after beginning I was like a river in flood. No one could stop me by now.

He listens. He nods sometimes, beginning to understand why I came here.

At a certain point I sense another presence in the room, but I am so concentrate that I do not stop.

-And that's the reason I came here. As you can understand, I couldn't simply talk to anyone. But I can't continue to live in the doubt, being part of an Order that has lied to me from the beginning. Even if I still think that I have Templars idea.-

-Why didn't you leave the Order?-

A legitimate question.

-To do what? I cannot join the Assassins. I admire Templars' ideas and I find the liberty of the Assassin as nonsense. But I am disgusted of those I call friends. All I can see is thirst of power, brutality towards innocents, all I have always considered as a negative attitude and I tried to remove. And everything combined with a nice explanation. As if burning down a native village could have an explanation.-

-They did that in your name, did you know that?-

I sigh.

-Well, yes. I was the senior member after all. And then the Grand Master. Even If I was on the other side of the world they needed to legitimate what they were doing.-

For the first time the shadow of a smile appears on the old man.

-You can come out, now. –

To who he is talking to?

And then I see him. The boy. Proud in his Assassin robes, full of blood. Better not to know whose blood is that.

His first word, however, paralyses me for at least ten minutes.

-Father.-

I first think he is talking to the old man. But then I see he watches me, with those eyes I have already contemplated a long time ago. Ziio's eyes.

He must have understood my astonishment. Not that it is so impossible to see.

The old man smiles at me.

-So, it appears there is something else your friends didn't tell you. –

They know it? How? It's not possible.

-Years ago a woman came here asking for help. A young, native woman, a couple of months pregnant. He asked me where the child's father was. – He watches in my eyes. – He thought you were an Assassin. – That makes no sense, but those words insinuate deeply inside me.

He makes a pause, in which my mind is without control. Ziio came to him? Looking for me? After she told me to go away? It is certain she didn't know I was a Templar, even if she had some thoughts I was part of an evil association. Moreover, I never told her anything. And how could I?

Achilles continues.

-She couldn't go to Boston to search for those she saw with you because she was pregnant. She thought I was a friend of yours and knew I was here. I tried to explain everything to her. –

That hits me harder than I thought. The woman I loved certainly began to hate me in that moment. She must have thought I used her, always lied to her.

Too many emotions for a single night. I try to restrain the tears that wanted to start dropping.

-After that she just stopped searching for you and continued her life. I know that a couple of years later she returned to Boston to look for you. I suppose she wanted just to tell you about the child. She found your friends which nastily turned her away, even after she told them about Connor.-

I watch my son. My son. It is him the leader of the Assassins, the one killing my men.

-You have your mother eyes. – I hear myself whisper to him.

What a stupid thing to say. But I let it go, without even noticing.

He watches me with hate. That makes sense. He lived hating me, with God knows what story his mother told him about me, and he doesn't kill me just because there's the old man in the same room. Or, at least, I think that is the reason.

Achilles starts talking again.

-Haytham, what do you want to do?-

I watch him. What I wanted to do?

-I don't know. As I told you, I cannot simply leave the Templars to join the Assassins…-

-Why not. – Connor spat, watching angrily at me. – They lied to you from the beginning, your friends do any kind of atrocity in your name, killing innocents and thinking to be right. How can you not tell them to go to hell?-

He makes things so easy. I sense a part of naivety in his eyes. But he is right, after all. Jenny continued to say the same, back when I was in Europe.

-While you were talking, I didn't sense a Templar in you.- Achilles starts again, watching me and ignoring Connor. – You can have their ideas of order, but you are an Assassin in your heart. And you understand that you share anything with your friends. In the last years you took the distances. Do you think that nobody noticed? No one knows your story?-

-No.- I try to be more convincing that I can, even if emotions were taking advantage. I thank every single minute of training I spent to control my emotions.

-I watched my village burn. My mother leaving me. – Connor's eyes were starting to become wet, even if he is trying to contain it. -And it all happened because of men saying they were acting by your order. I was certain Charles would have killed me. I don't know what stopped him. –

He was young, I think. Maybe he still had my teaching in his mind. If something like that happens today, he would have no second thoughts about killing a young native, I think heartbroken.

-I grew up hating you. My mother always told me how you lied to her from the first moment. How you didn't tell her you were thinking to burn my village.-

The sadness prevails. Was there a single thing that went well in my whole life?

-Can you go away from the Templars? – Achilles asks me.

- I think so. –

-Would you join the Assassins?-

I think about my father. His father before him and all the Assassins in my family. I watch Connor, so proud in his robes. Driven by hate which I felt too. And I think of Charles, what he told me, saying goodbye. He understood everything and, in spite of that, he let me go. In that moment I take a decision.

-What do you want to do? Kill every Templar in the Colonies?-

I already know the answer but I am taking time.

I see the two of them watching each other, without recognizing their thoughts. My future relied on their answer.

-Yes, because they will continue to do atrocities unless we stop them. –

Simple answer of Connor.

I smile, knowing that the words I was about to say would have changed me.

-I can help you.-


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter but i didn't know where to cut it so... enjoy.**_

* * *

What guides me? Some sort of vengeance? Anger? Disgust? I still can't really understand my feelings in this period.

My idea, at the beginning, is to stay within the Templars and, in the meantime, transmitting information to the Assassins. A thought Achilles discards.

-You can't just double-cross them, Haytham. You can't stand something like that. –

And he's right. I suppose. No matter how much I could hate them, I still find myself thinking about the years we passed together, working for a better future.

Since I can't return to the Templars, I decide to fake my death.

I told them that I was going to search for Achilles but before I left, I changed the information I found about him, so they can't reach us here.

I delivered my Templar ring to Connor, telling him where to put it, hoping he wouldn't kill everyone on the way. Achilles, who had the same idea, told him to simply leave the ring with a letter in which he explained how he killed me. There weren't a lot of people to wear it, so they would have believed the story.

I think about their reaction.

Could Charles understand this too? I still admire the fact that he helped me, asking myself if things could have been different if he talked with me earlier. What if I opened myself to him? Probably it would have changed nothing. I needed a different point of view, someone who wasn't filled with the Templar order.

I feel somewhat guilty. Charles was one of the few I could call friend, even if he worshipped me, sometimes. And it isn't always a bad attitude. It was this that kept him from exposing the entire story, after all.

I built a modest home in the neighborhood. It is not far from Achilles' house, I can see the Aquila and the sea from the windows and it is rather isolated from the others. The only critical part was that there were a lot of wolves in the area. I managed to kill all of them and while heading to Achilles' house to change my clothes, Connor saw me.

-Fancy yourself with a little hunting, eh?- He smirked.

-There were a lot of wolves back there. – I spat. The way he was looking at me made me nervous.

-You know, I thought the Master of the Templar could handle a couple of wild beasts.- He smiled.

-And, you know, wild beasts aren't the first concern of the Templars. –

My relationship with my son is quite strange. I can't say he hates me. No more, at least. He respects me, in some way.

Hearing someone knocking the door, I raise my eyes from my father's diary. I asked Connor to go to my house and take his grandfather goods. I just couldn't live without them.

Not so many people would come visit me. Connor is in Boston, trying to find some information about John Pitcairn. It would probably be Achilles.

I open the door and I find the old man standing in front of me.

-Good morning, Haytham.-

-Good morning to you. – I reciprocate the greeting. After all the talks we had in these past weeks, I feel there's some kind of bond between us. From the way he answers at all my questions about the Assassins, I can see he admires me or, at least, my decisions.

-I just thought that you could enjoy a little walk. For a man of action like yourself, it must be a pain to stay all day at home.-

Not that I am simply sitting in front of the fire without doing anything. I borrowed some books from him and was deepening my knowledge on the Assassin's way of thinking. Watching the same events from two different points of view has proven to be an enlightening experience.

-Of course, I'll follow you.-

That place is really a heaven with the forest, friendly people, all seem to be perfect. In the last weeks I managed to get acquainted with the residents.

-I wish I could do something more to help your cause. - I interrupt the silence.

-It should be also your cause now, Haytham. - He smiles. – Besides, you helped us a great deal, even if you don't seem to feel that. You told us almost anything we needed to know. Moreover, if you managed to actually do everything we need, Connor could have been a bit upset right now.-

I smile.

-Yet he is, anyway.-

I see he watches me, without understanding.

-I don't know how to explain it. He lived hating me and now I suddenly come in his life and he is just troubled anytime he is around me. And I feel embarrassed whenever I look into those eyes that remind me of someone else. - I sense the sadness in my voice.

-I can understand. Just give him some time and things will sort out. – He stops for a minute. – He has a difficult nature, the boy. He is also a bit naïve, from time to time.-

We reach the edge of the cliff and the view, as always, left me breathless. The limitless sea, the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks below us, in the distance the majestic outline of the Aquila.

-You can analyze the situation around you quite well. It's no surprise they chosen you to be the Grand Master here.-

-They taught me to do so. I think the way of the Assassins is quite similar to that of the Templars.-

-I suppose it is. Anyway, you are right. He still sees you as an enemy, even if I tried to talk to him. –

-Probably I should be the one talking to him. – I sigh. – I thought he understood I was sincere. - He will understand that, I hope. Or he could simply kill me so he wouldn't think whether I was honest or not. The more I think about it, the less it seems to be an unlikely thing.

-He will understand. Moreover I taught him not to trust the Templars. But he listened to your story that night. What you lived… I was impressed, I have to say. He must have been too.-

We started to walk again, towards the forest.

-I was thinking… I find impossible to believe that no one knew your story or what was happening to you.-

I watch him, trying not to show any emotions. Should I tell him about Charles?

-Truth be told, there is. – He stops and watches me, intrigued and worried at the same time. – But he… understood the situation. – I think about the last words Charles said me. – We shouldn't have problems with him. –

Achilles starts to walk again.

-If you're sure about this, then there's no problem. –

I watch him, shocked. I expected him to start doing some questions, trying to understand who that person was. Instead, he just started walking.

I find myself admiring that man. I don't know what I would have done if I found myself with the Grand Master of an Order I hated in front of my door, after he killed everyone I knew and ruined my life. Surely I would have questioned every single word. I sigh. Maybe that was what I missed. Just some certainty.

We find ourselves in front of my house. I invite him inside to take a tea.

While I prepare it, I see him watching my diary recklessly left open on a table in the living room.

-I see you write quite a lot. – He notices.

I bring him the tea, nodding.

-It helps me thinking about the things I have done. Help me remember something. And I have also the arrogance to think that one day someone will read that and learn something new. – I watch him in the eyes. – Just to make sure he doesn't make my same mistakes.-

I start drinking my tea, watching outside the window.

-I would like to do something more functional while I am here. – That's something that has bothered me for a while. – I know that I can't go to town without being noticed, but I could go in other places, maybe recruiting someone new. Train them. Help in some way.-

-So you can go around spreading the Templars ideas? - Connor just came back and greets me.

-Of course not, son. You know I have a rather unique point of view.-

-I was just talking about that.-

He watches me with a challenging gaze. I sigh. Can't he really understand?

-_ Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine._-

I say almost without thinking. From the astonished gaze he gives me I can understand he doesn't catch a single word.

I smile and that infuriates him even more.

-_Nothing is true, everything is permitted_. I suppose you know that, at least. –

I watch him. He is just angry. Good, I think. He would listen to what I say.

-You know, I didn't understand the deep meaning of those words in a first moment. Another sentence, on the other hand, is much clearer. _We work in the dark to serve the light_. That is the exact opposite of what the Templars do. But given the resources they have, it is utterly unthinkable for them to work in the dark.-

-I don't need a history lesson. – Connor interrupts me. – I already have one that bores me with those details. –

I watch him smiling.

-To consider yourself part of an Order, you need to at least understand their main ideas. And to fight your opponents, you need to know them better. _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."–_

I pause for a minute. I am ready to start again when Connor stops me.

-What is it the Templars want?-

I watch him, pleased.

-Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. They're the Assassins that mean to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, they professed a far more sensible goal. That of peace._-_

-Freedom is peace.-

I watch Achilles who is just listening the dialogue. I ask myself what he thought of all that.

-Not really. It's an invitation to chaos. You know, the people never have the power, only the illusion of it. And here is the real secret: they don't want it. The responsibility is too great to bear. It's why they are so quick to fall in line as soon as someone else takes charge. They want to be told what to do. They yearn for it. Little wonder that, since all mankind was built to serve.-

-Here is the Templar to speak. –

-Just leave for a moment the Templars and Assassins thing. Analyze the simple concepts and you can see there's some truth in them.-

- So because we are inclined by nature to be controlled, who better than the Templars? It's a poor offer. And besides, they have made their choice. And it was Washington.-

-People chose nothing. It was done by a privileged group of cowards only seeking to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit them. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true.-

-But…- He started.

-The only difference, Connor. – I decide to ignore him. – The only difference between me and those you aid is that I do not feign affection. –

I hear Achilles moving awkwardly in his chair but my whole attention is toward my son.

Who is angrier than I ever saw him.

-Then why you left you Templars friends? Seems you like them more than us.-

-Didn't you listen that night I was here? They killed my father!-

-I still can't understand that. –

I watch him in the eyes.

-Says the boy that started a revolution to kill those who murdered his mother.-

I prepare myself to take a punch. Just it never arrived. I can see I have broken his perfect ideas.

-Remember, I saw things from both point of views. I know what I am talking about.-

I pause for a minute, gathering my thoughts.

-I know I am not completely in line with the Assassins point of view, but I know what the Templars are capable of, with their need to put order even in situations that don't concern themselves directly. And I will fight with all of myself to ensure they will never reach the power they so desperately seek.-

After that I feel like I can finally breathe after being submerged my entire life. I let it out, at last.

He watches me with those eyes that make me sad every time I look him for too long. For a moment I see again those eyes full of love when Ziio watched me. I sigh.

-Anyway, I came here just to tell you that Pitcairn is dead. –

That news doesn't hit me. In a flash I remember his face, that day we took him from Edward.

-And to tell you that I found this letter in his body. The Templars are going to kill Washington.-

-That makes sense.- I lose myself in my thoughts.

After seeing the gaze my son gives me, I continue.

-I know you worship this man, but you have to admit he is incompetent. He lost more battles than those he won. The world would be better without him.-

-And who should take his place?-

I think about that for a moment.

-If I recall correctly, Charles was pretty upset the day they chose Washington instead of him. If they kill him, Charles would certainly take his place.-

-That man…- Again hate. I wonder if I could ever see something different in his eyes.

I sigh.

-We need more information.-

I almost forgot about Achilles. He is watching me.

-You know that we have a network of informers quite important. – He quickly watches Connor.- Considering that Connor is always out, there is the need of someone that is willing to take care of the communications. And I am simply too old to do something and my mind is not the same it was before. - That isn't absolutely true, I can see that in his eyes. But he is trying to help me and I thank him silently. I hope Connor doesn't catch that.

The next words told me he doesn't.

-You want him to control everything?-

-You know he is the right man, Connor.-

He knows. He watches me angrily and left the house, closing the door with violence.

Achilles watches me, trying to console me.

-He will get through this. – He doesn't seem sure about that himself.

-No, I don't think so.-

* * *

**_A/N: While writing this i thought about the amazing dialogues they share in the game. I just couldn't avoid to put them here. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Almost 1k views.. Thanks :D**_

_** HansGruberForever: I know. But they don't... yet.**_

* * *

Months passed since that day. I sometimes read my diary and smile on my insecurities. Of course, if I stayed with the Templars I would probably be dead right now. Instead, I feel generally good among people I called enemies so many years ago.

I helped greater the revolution with the contacts Achilles gave me, increasing them even more. So many found themselves to hate the Templars because of their thoughtless actions. Not that it surprises me, after all.

The assassination of Washington was stopped, even if Connor nearly lost his head that time.

That day I decide to go to New York, even though Achilles has frequently discouraged me to do so. I understand there must to be something great going to happen that day from the huge amount of missives I was receiving lately, so I want to see in person. Besides, with a black hood covering my face nobody would ever notice me. I know how to blend in the crowd.

They are taking Connor to the gallows after accusing him of what Thomas is going to do. I have to say I admire them for how they turned out the situation in their favor. But they made a big mistake underestimating their enemy, even though I used to warn them about that, in the past. They haven't considered the strength of the Assassins in those days.

I see Achilles going toward my son. He whispers something to him then I approach the old man, avoiding Thomas who is escorting Connor.

-I'll take care of that.-

I walk away to the edges of the square and start climbing, reaching the roof of a house. In the meantime the other Assassins took care of the guards, so I shouldn't have any problem.

I listen to Charles' speech. I find myself watching him. He looks a lot older and his gaze has something different. I can see he lost the fire inside him, the strength and attitude that made me decide to welcome him in the Templars ranks.

When the trap door opens under the feet of Connor, I am ready. I aim carefully and throw the dagger, cutting the rope. Without watching his conditions I run quickly on the roofs, trying reach Washington. If I knew well my former brothers they would have chosen this moment to strike.

As a matter of fact I see Thomas, quickly running to his pray. On the other side of the square there's a shadow that is desperately trying to reach him. Connor recovered and understood the situation, but Thomas is too near to his target and Connor too far.

I sigh. I aim once again and throw another dagger. I watch it cutting the air towards its objective, even if it isn't what I planned.

The piece of steel opens a path through Thomas arm, slowing him. Enough for Connor to approach and stab him with the hidden blade.

Perfect. My work is complete.

I climb down the house, intercepted by Achilles. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

-You know this wasn't necessary. You put yourself in great danger coming here today.-

I smile.

-I was getting unsettled back home. I needed to breathe some city's fresh air. –

The crowd around us hasn't yet dispersed so we can go away without problems.

I watch back one last time. And then I see him, on the other side of the square. I have the impression Charles is looking in my eyes. I see fear in him.

I need to follow that man.

Something grabs my arm.

-Stop.-

I turn.

-Charles is right there. I need to follow him.-

-No, you can't. Send one of the recruits.-

I quickly look around me. I usually don't make others do what I want, but Achilles is right, as always. If I fail or risk myself to be seen I would have got the whole Templar Order on my back. And that surely isn't a pleasant feeling.

I see Stephane and gestured him to follow Charles. He understands and goes, taking two more with him. I hope it is enough.

-You know you couldn't go.-

Of course I do. But that doesn't make me feel better. I didn't want to double cross them but I am beginning to think that what I do is no better at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:Thanks again to those who read this. And remember to review, sometimes :)**_

* * *

It's night. I am on the top of a tree, watching the view around me and enjoying the silence. In those last months I convinced Myriam to give me some lessons on tree climbing. I already started with Ziio so many years ago but lately I noticed an unpleasant sense of stiffening that I wanted to avoid. I needed just the basics, the rest came naturally. Now I can quickly go from a branch to another, surely not as naturally as Connor, but I cannot complain.

After Thomas' death I discover Church has become a traitor, not only for the Templar cause but also for the revolution. In this moment Connor is on the Aquila, following the ship of my former brother.

I stop watching a squirrel with his acorn and decide to go back home.

In front of Achilles' house I see some confusion. I approach to see what is going on.

I feel footsteps behind me, getting closer. When a hand touches my shoulder I quickly roll my opponent in front of me and prepare the hidden blade.

Next to me a laugh.

-Ah, Norris! I told you to be careful!-

I see the smiling face of Norris in front of me. I quickly apologize, offering my hand to get him up.

-Haytham, do you know where Connor is?-

Myriam asks me, after looking at Norris to make sure he is ok.

-Right now he is out with the Aquila. – I say.

I notice the two of them looking at each other, understanding that they want to tell me something.

-Why do you ask me, if I may?-

Norris looks at me, with a dazed smile that hasn't yet left his face.

-We are getting married!-

I know what Connor did for the two of them, trying to help Norris win her love.

I smile.

-Congratulations!-

-Don't you know when Connor would be back? We wanted him to be here…-

I shake my head, afflicted.

-Unfortunately I don't know. – Months passed since he left and the mission should already be over. At least that is what I am hoping. But I had no more news and even If I tried to find something, surely the answers would have taken months to arrive here.

I see the other residents of the community coming to us. Among them there are also Terry and Godfrey who, as usual, were the reason of the noise I heard before. Without warning they grab Norris' arms and take him away, starting to sing some colorful songs. Myriam smiles and starts walking home.

Father Timothy approaches me.

-Father.- I say, greeting him.

-Good evening, Master Haytham. You heard the news, I suppose.-

He gestures the road and we start walking.

-Indeed I have. That is certainly a good event for the community.-

-It's a pity that Connor isn't here to see that.-

-As I already told Myriam, I unfortunately don't know when he will be back.- The fact that I am not receiving news from my son is somewhat disturbing. Yet I didn't receive bad news either. – He left quite a long time ago so he could be back shortly. Or he could have encountered some problems and return in a couple of months.-

-I understand…-

-I can try to reach him though. –

I have Assassins spread all over the coast, after all. I could contact someone near him to know at least something.

Father Timothy stops in front of the church. He turns to watch me.

-The problem is that the couple has a certain… urgency.-

I nod. I can surely understand the need to do everything as soon as possible. If I had that chance too, I wouldn't have done things differently.

-Besides, there is another problem. Myriam had some… disagreement with her father, so he would not be joining us for the wedding. You surely know how these functions work…-

He left the phrase hanging. What he wants from me?

-Of course I do.-

-I wanted to ask if you are available to accompany the bride to the altar. Furthermore Myriam and you know each other pretty well, if I understand correctly.-

I smile. I certainly enjoyed her company, lately we saw each other quite a lot for my climbing lessons, but that kind of relationship wasn't surely meant for what the Father is asking me.

-I don't think to be the right person to do that.- He watches me amused.

-And why not? I would have asked Connor but when I discovered he wasn't here, I suddenly thought of you. Myriam agrees with me. – He understands I am not yet sure, so he continues. – Maybe you don't feel it, but you are a guide for these people. – He smiles. – It has something to do with that English charm I often heard of.-

I chuckle. Maybe I underestimated my role in that community, concentrated as I was on my work. I think it's time to change something.

I nod to Timothy. He shakes my hand and starts to talk about the preparations for the celebration.

* * *

It has been two days full of work. For the first time since he gave me the responsibility I asked Achilles to take care of the letters and people that continued to arrive, because I wanted to help with the preparations.

The morning of the fateful day I return home to complete the last issue before heading to the church. In front of my house I see an agitated Norris.

-Norris!- I gesture him to enter.- I am sure everything will be perfect today.-

He passes distractedly a hand at the back of the neck.

-Yes, well… that's the reason I am here. I cannot find Myriam.-

I smile.

-I am sure she is finishing the last preparations. – I approach him, putting a hand on his shoulder.- I will find her, don't worry.-

He smiles to me with gratitude and starts to walk to his house.

I finish organizing the last letters and I get out, going towards the forest. She could be only in one specific place.

When I arrive under the tree near Myriam's house I start to climb with nimbleness. As I reach the top I see a white dress in front of me.

I lean against a branch near her and watch her figure, with her eyes contemplating the landscape. Below us I see a deer. I hear its steps leaving when Myriam watches me. I smile at her.

-You improved. I almost didn't hear you.-

-I had a wonderful teacher.-

-That's true.- She starts to laugh. – You know, I was here, thinking about what I am going to do. Something so important and I had so little time to actually think about it.-

-Do you love Norris?-

A simple question, but I feel she needed that right now.

She nods.

I start to tell her about Ziio. I never told anyone about that before. When I finish I see she is looking at me fascinated.

-I know you must think this is an old man lecture, but all I have to say is that you don't have to let this opportunity go away. There's a man that loves you and he is surely not asking himself if you could be a good wife. He only wants to spend the rest of his life with you.-

She smiles.

-I am really an idiot, am I not?-

I give her my hand. She takes it and starts to climb down the tree.

-I don't think so, Myriam.-

I jump next to her, who is waiting me.

She approaches and hugs me.

-Thank you, Haytham.- I embrace her back and then let her go.

-You're welcome. – I smile. – I think we should go, the others must be waiting for us.-

And so it is. In front of the church has gathered quite a crowd.

When Father Timothy sees us he grabs Norris and brings him in the church, followed by the rest of the community.

I have to admit I am excited when we are walking in the church, with Myriam arm in arm, even if the attention isn't completely for me. During the function I see with the corner of my eyes a white Assassin robe sitting in the last rows.

After it is finished, I approach him.

-Welcome back son.- I smile. – I suppose everything was all right?-

- You could have warned me.-

I sigh. My first impulse is to answer coldly, but I decide that is isn't the right moment to do so.

-They decided that only a couple of days ago. I contacted a brother stationed on the Martinique to have some news but surely the message still has to reach him. –

He snorts.

-Anyway I need to talk to you. –

I watch him as the crowd around us is starting to celebrate.

I start to walk searching for a calmer place. Achilles sees us and watches me with concern as if he wants to intervene. But he clearly changed his mind as he returned to concentrate on the celebrations.

-Now tell me, what's wrong?-

-I am trying to understand what has just happened. –

I say nothing. I let him reorder his thoughts as he wearily lean against a tree, watching the horizon.

-Church confessed me he was acting for personal gain. Hickey thought so, too. As a matter of fact, I think he didn't actually care about the Templars ideas. He just didn't care about anything. And Pitcairn, after going with the English, he said he only wanted peace. –

He looks at me. For the first time I do not see anger in his eyes but something I recognized as curiosity. I appreciate the change.

-What kinds of people are the Templars?-

It's the first time he asks me something about that after the only time so many years ago. He just avoided the subject.

In the meantime the ceremony ended and the crowd is starting to go towards the inn, where there is the actual party.

-Listen, I appreciate that you want to talk. – I say, trying to go away from the crowd. – And that you asked me about this. But you have to understand that this isn't the most appropriate time to discuss something like that. – I look at Myriam and Norris. I smile. – Besides I think you haven't talked to them yet. We can talk again tonight, if you wish.-

He nods.

-Ok.- And walks away.

* * *

I'm sitting at a table of the Inn, watching distractedly the new couple who has been dancing for hours drinking a beer. I think what I should tell Connor. I look for him and I see he is sitting on the other side of the room with Prudence and Warren.

He is incredibly naïve and I cannot engage the situation with carelessness. Moreover he has the awful tendency to see the world only in black and white. And, I discovered that myself, to understand that situation someone requires to know there is a little gray somewhere. I am living in the gray myself, I think smiling.

I am lost in those thoughts when a hand touches my shoulder. I raise my eyes.

-Can I sit?-

I point out the empty sits around the table.

-As you may have noticed, there's no queue to sit here, Ellen. – I smile.

I didn't want to talk with Connor to enjoy the celebrations and I am doing the exact opposite.

I notice the mug is empty.

-Do you wish something to drink?-

She watches me strangely.

-No, thank you.-

-All right. Give me a moment, I'll be right back.-

I return to the table with my beer and some cider for her.

While I sit, she thanks me.

-I saw you were particularly lost in your thoughts before. I apologize if I interrupted something.-

I shake my head.

-There's no problem. As a matter of fact, I should thank you for freeing me of my thoughts.-

I smile, looking quickly Connor, who is now sitting with Achilles.

Ellen intercepts my gaze.

-Problems with Connor?-

I watch her.

-In a sense, yes.-

She smiles. We start talking about ourselves. She tells me about her life in New York, her husband and her daughter. I talk about my relationship with Connor, even if I can't really describe it myself.

After quite some time I find myself thinking of how I actually like talking with her. It's been a long time since I can talk freely with someone. Of course there is Achilles, but this is completely a different situation.

While I am talking, I see a quick sense of tiredness in her eyes. I stop.

-Maybe it's time I stop annoying you with my endless speech. – I say, smiling.

-No, I'm sorry. It's just that it has been a long day and I'm starting to be tired.-

I nod. It is starting to be quite late, in fact.

-I'll accompany you home, then. –

We get up, make the last regards at the couple which, strangely, has stopped dancing and we leave the Inn.

We walk without saying a word, enjoying the silence after a night full of noises.

As we arrive in front of her house, I take her hand and, without thinking much, I kiss it, ending with a perfect bow.

I see she blushes. I smile.

-Thank you for the evening, Haytham. Good night.-

-Good night, Ellen.-

I watch her as she enters her house and then walk away, thinking about the events of the evening.

* * *

As I enter home I know I cannot get to sleep, so I decide to take care of some missives that arrived lately. Before looking at the huge amount of papers waiting for me on my desk, I go toward the kitchen and take a glass of whiskey. As I sit, I think that in this precise moment I am so much like my father. I remember him, sitting in his study with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a piece of paper in the other. I find myself smiling at that.

I read about the last movements of Charles. I can feel the man is desperate. Furthermore he is alone, facing an unknown enemy which is getting stronger by the day. For a moment I feel guilty towards the man who helped me.

I raise my eyes from the letter, finishing my spirit. I get up and walk near the window, watching outside. Everything is so quiet to seem unreal.

Absentmindedly I activate the hidden mechanism to access the basement, a copy of what I had back in Virginia. And maybe also in my house in London.

I look for the millionth time my father's belongings. I wish he told me something more. Maybe if he didn't want to wait until I was ten to tell me something, things would have been different. I would have reacted differently as I discovered Birch to be a Templar. Or maybe not? After all I was so full of Templar indoctrination that I would probably have distorted the reality.

I free the robe from its dusty box. I smooth every crease, admiring the craftsmanship.

I decide to try it. I wanted to do that long ago but I thought it wasn't right at the time. Now so many things have changed…

Strangely it suits me. I always thought my father was taller than me. I admire myself in the mirror, impressed. If Charles can see me right now he probably would have a heart attack. I smile.

I hear footsteps upstairs.

Quickly I grab the sword and prepare the hidden blade. I hide under the stairs, waiting.

I feel the stranger walking around, probably searching for something. Then he starts to go down the stairs. He passes in front of me and I see a familiar tunic fluttering in front of my eyes.

-Hasn't someone taught you to knock before entering someone else's property?-

Connor turns, watching intensely at me.

-I saw you going away from the party. – He watches me, embarrassed. – I decided to give you some… time. – Without giving me the time to say something, he adds. – And what is it?-

-It's my father's robe. – Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. – I wanted to try it. –

I noticed that in the last period he got closer to me, abandoning that wall full of hate he built around him. I started to crack it when he discovered I was in New York, during the attempted assassination of Washington. I still remember the admired gaze he gave me.

-Well, I have to say that he suits you.- He smiles.

-Here, let me show you what I have of your grandfather. –

We stay there a couple of hours. I talk about my father. He tells me what he lived with Ziio.

-She loved you, even if she told me she hated you. I always saw that in her eyes.-

That saddened me.

-I had the arrogance to protect her, without telling her more than what I was supposed to say. I just thought she would never find out. I was so young and naïve. –

-You know, I came here to continue the talk we were having before.-

I nod. Of course I know that.

-All right, let's go upstairs. What is it you wanted to know?-

Suddenly I hear someone knocking the door. I reach the stairs, followed by Connor.

They start to knock harder.

-I am coming!-

I open the door and see my best informer.

-Master Haytham! Finally! I have news on the Templar Lee. – My heart misses a pulse. – He is boarding a ship for Europe right now from Boston. –

The news hits me like a slap. He was leaving everything? Simply running away? I never thought him as a coward.

Connor watches me urgently.

-I need to go. I'm going to the Aquila, you need to warn Achilles.-

I grab his arm, stopping him.

-No, I'm coming with you. – I look him with a gaze that doesn't allow replies.

Connor is already running to the ship and I am about to follow him when another man approaches.

-Mister Kenway! Wait a moment!-

-Tell me, what is it?-

-I have a missive about George Washington. It's about the attack on the Mohawk camp of some years ago…-

He continues talking but my mind is already thinking about Ziio, so I hear nothing.

-I have no time now. Just leave it to Achilles, I'll read it when I am back. – If I came back.

-But…-

-Now!-

I can see the annoyed gaze he gives me. It's important, I can feel it. But I couldn't let something distract me. Not now.


	9. Chapter 9

On the Aquila there is only chaos. Men going everywhere, Connor passing from a side to another of the ship shouting orders to his crew.

Mr. Faulkner approaches me.

-I hope that Connor finds his peace after killing that man.-

When I discovered he was an Assassin too, I couldn't be more surprised. My friends Templars thought to have killed them all, but how many escaped?

-If he doesn't, all this anger could kill us all, I am afraid.-

He chuckles.

-Besides, the weather is changing. If we don't find him quickly it would be impossible to follow his ship during a storm.-

My mind goes back to the trip I have done from Europe so many years ago, and the attempt of the Assassins to stop me. I should have rebound the relationship with Europe, but I still have to find the strength to do that. Surely many still remember me as the Templar I was and I am not yet ready to expose myself. The only one I can try to have some kind of relationship with is Lucio, but I don't even know if he is still alive. A part of me thinks that he surely isn't ready to welcome me with open arms.

While I help the crew with the ropes on the bridge, I see Connor wandering around like a wild beast in a cage. All that rage will take him nowhere.

I approach him. As he notices me, he asks me nervously:

-It seems Charles is on a ship without symbols. How can we understand where he is?-

There is something more than anger in his eyes. Vengeance.

-Mr. Faulkner just told me the weather is changing, so I don't think we should find a lot of ships outside Boston. If we're lucky we'll find him. – He becomes even more agitated. - Or we search for him.-

My determination surprises even myself. After all I am chasing the man I called friend so many years ago. What kind of man have I become?

When we approach Boston I can see that Faulkner is indeed right. In the distance I can hear the first signs of a storm coming our way.

There aren't a lot of ships, but Charles has already quite an advantage. Could he be already gone away?

The stress of Connor is killing me. I need to teach him to control his emotions, I thought. But this isn't the time.

-I'll go on the top of the mast. At least I'll have a better line of sight.-

He nods and I start climbing.

When I reach the top I stop for a moment to watch the beautiful landscape. I remember the first view I had of the Colonies. So many things have changed since then.

Without realizing it I activate my sixth sense. Someone called it Eagle Vision, others just gift. Besides of the name it is still a huge power. I smile thinking I thought I was the only one to have it. Reading my father diary I discovered he had something similar, too.

Around me there is nothing. No symbols, no targets. But at a certain point, I see it, clear as the light of the sun. A small golden dot that is leaving in the open sea. I regain my normal vision and quickly climb down.

I run to Connor and point him the right direction to follow.

-How do you know? - He watches me with curiosity and a bit suspicious.

-One day I'll tell you. - He snorts. – Now go!-

We start sailing that way.

-What do you want to do when we reach him?-

I try to make him talk. Maybe that would ease some tension. Or he could simply punch me for interrupting his thoughts.

-The best thing is surely to sink the ship. – He watches me in the eyes. - But I want to talk to him. I want to know why he destroyed my village, making me watch my mother as she died. And I want him to beg for his life.-

I smile. That is surely hard to happen, but I can understand Connor feelings in that moment. For a moment i think about that letter waiting for me about Washington. The man mentioned something about Ziio's village. Is there something else behind this story?

I put a hand in his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. He watches me and then smiles. That is some sort of improvement.

As we approach the target I feel the stress emerge. What will I do when I found myself in front of Charles? How will he react, seeing me? Did he really thought I was dead?

I watch the crew moving without a pause. Connor guiding the ship, with Mr. Faulkner shouting orders. The six Assassins we hired were concentrated in their thoughts. They are fascinating people, I have to admit that. So different from the group I formed so many years ago during the search of the Precursor site. The Assassins have that burning fire that I cannot find amongst the Templars. When I see them I can watch again my father, his passion during my trainings.

Finally we arrive in sight of the ship, but the storm is getting closer.

-Prepare the chain-shot! We're going to board that bastard!-

I approach the bulkhead, ready to jump on the other ship.

As they see us, they try to sail away faster than they could. But I have yet to see a ship faster than the Aquila. When Connor gives the order to board, I jump on the other side.

Without caring of the sailors I activate the Eagle Vision to find Charles. I see him going below deck. I quickly follow him.

I close the hold door and see a shadow trying to run away.

I approach him.

-You think to have won, filthy Assassins!-

I smile.

-Hello, Charles.-

He stops, stunned. He turns and walks toward me without caring of any possible threat.

-Haytham? - I sense something in his voice. Happiness.

Without giving me the time to say anything he approaches even more and hugs me. After a moment he detaches himself and watches me, smiling through his wet eyes.

-So you reached them, after all. I wanted to send someone but I thought I could endanger you. But there was something telling me it was you behind the increasing strength of our enemy. Your touch is something that leaves its signs. – He points my clothes. – And I notice you found your path. –

I watch myself, noticing for the first time that I still have my father's clothes.

-Well, you understood everything back then. My father was an Assassin as is my son. – I put a particularly emphasis in the last word, since he knows what I am talking about. – When I left to search for Achilles I was a man without a purpose. I felt crushed by the need of the Templars to put order even in things that don't concern themselves directly. I needed answers.-

Charles watches me, his eyes full of sadness.

-And you found them?-

I watch him and in that moment I understand.

-Yes. I didn't choose this life. They drag me into it, forcing to side with one of them. But you have to understand that when you feel betrayed by one of the two, someone should decide where his loyalty has to be.-

-Yes, Haytham, I understand. I would have done the same, if I were you. – He walks away towards an opening of the ship, watching outside the sea that continues to swell. –And that's why I haven't told anyone what I know. In Europe they think you're dead and I managed to keep things that way. – He sighs. - It's the only decent thing that hasn't failed since you left.–

Suddenly a dull sound, accompanied by the entrance of Connor in the room.

-And there you are. Did I interrupt something?-

He watches me trying to understand what I feel. Not that he would ever understand that.

He watches Charles with anger.

-I told you I would have found the man that killed my mother.-

I feel he wants to say something about that but after a sigh he passes his eyes from my son to me.

-Haytham, I'm happy you found your own path. You deserve it. After what you lived, the choices you made, you needed some tranquility in your life. –

He watches me with a gaze I will never forget.

-I ask you only one last favor. – He stops for a moment, and then continues. – As a… friend.-

He approaches me, taking his sword and abandoning it on the floor while he opens his arms.

In a moment I understand what he is asking me.

I turn quickly to Connor.

-Stay still. - I can see that he doesn't agree with this. But I need to do it. It is my duty.

I approach Charles. I put my trembling hands on his shoulder, watching him in the eyes. I don't feel fear in him. Just a sense of awareness. And peace. I get closer.

-Thank you. For everything. – I whisper in his hear.

The shadow of a smile paints in his face. Without thinking more about it I prepare the hidden blade and guide it to his heart. A surprised spasm and then nothing more. I take his body in my arms. After a minute I gently put it on the floor, closing his eyes.

Connor watched the scene without saying anything. In the meantime the battle above us is still going on.

I feel his hand on my shoulder. I continue to watch Charles, without really understand what I had just done.

-How do you feel?-

I watch my son. Ziio's eyes. How I feel?

-Free. -

* * *

**_A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, with the only Templar I actually liked in the game. With the exception of Haytham, that is. _**

**_And thanks again to all those reading this._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: The original chapter was a little different but I felt inspired today and that's what has come out. When I finish to write all that (1 or 2 chapter, feel so sad for that) maybe I will change or add something._**

**_In the meantime, thanks again to all of you taking the time to read this._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

I am sitting on the top of the mast while the Aquila sails home. It is the only peaceful place to be in that moment and no one has bothered to come up here to see me. I think Connor just warned the crew to leave me alone.

As we dock I can see the sailors going back to their houses, Mr. Faulkner being the last of them.

I spent the journey back thinking about Charles, the Templars and my actions in the last years. Something that has been in my thoughts for quite a long time, now.

I prepare myself to climb down when I hear someone near me. I turn and I see Connor watching me.

-Do you really need to sneak up on me like that every time?-

He smiles.

-How are you feeling?-

-In truth? I don't know, son. I just killed the man I called friend. I find myself between two factions without knowing which one is mine. –

He watches me deeply.

-Your actions in those years speak for themselves. Without you, there would be much less Assassins running around these days. –

He approaches, sitting next to me.

-You know, I spoke with Duncan recently. He said something about meeting you when you were still in Europe. I think he mentioned you killed his uncle at the Opera.-

That surprises me. Now I understand why I always felt him wanting to stay away from me. I think about Miko and the first time I met him on Corsica.

-He was a little upset you were with us, to put it mildly. But then he saw what you did for us, working to expand the order. Even if he still doesn't like you, at least now he doesn't want to kill you. –

-Charming.-

He chuckles.

-What I wanted to say is that I am grateful for what you have done. Achilles always told me I should have killed you without thinking twice since you were the Master of the Templars, but I always thought to speak with you before. –

-Well, I appreciate that. –

-Maybe it's time you leave your past behind and start living again. No other seems to care about the fact that you are an Assassin with Templar ideas. Only you. So maybe you just need to go on with it. –

Not that I haven't thought about that. And I know this is the right thing to do, after all.

There is another thing that bothered me though. That letter of Washington waiting for me at home.

-Maybe you should come with me. I received a letter you might find interesting.-

He watches me, curious.

While we walk towards Achilles' house I see the sunrise touching the top of the trees. It has been such a long day and the only thing I want now is to go to bed. But that letter has dug deeply in my mind and I couldn't avoid thinking about it.

-You know, I would enjoy talking with you about your ideas. – Connor breaks the silence. – Would you answer some questions, in case I have some?-

-Well, why not. –

-With your point of view there could be a chance for peace. We're the one to declare that but it has been century of war with the Templars. That makes no sense at all. –

We arrive in front of the old man house. Connor approaches the door and starts knocking.

While I wait for him to answer I think about that last phrase. Surely a lasting peace between the two factions is unthinkable. Too many differences, to begin with. Or maybe not?

Achilles opens the door.

-Ah, here you are. Did you find Lee?-

I approach.

-I killed him. –

He puts a hand on my shoulder, watching in my eyes. I know he could see what is passing through my mind in that moment and I do nothing to avoid that.

He gestures the door.

-I think you came for the letter. – I nod. – Quite troubling news I should say. –

We sit in front of the fire in the room on the left. As I take the letter from Achilles hand I feel impatient.

When I read it I can sense Connor eyes perforating me.

What it is written makes no sense. I listened to Charles saying they were at the Mohawk camp when it was destroyed. Or maybe I misunderstood all he said me? I remember at the time we were trying to discover something more about the Precursor Site. He asked information on where the camp was and, having no success, he just left?

In all those years I thought that it was a Templar action, driven by the thirst of power.

Connor takes the letter from my hand.

-That makes no sense!-

He watches me.

-I saw your friends that day, asking where the village was. I… just thought that they eventually found it, tried to talk and since my people weren't listening to them, they simply burned the village down. I saw anyone else there. -

I remember Charles wanting to say something when Connor entered the room where I killed him.

What part took that to my decision to come to Achilles, years ago? I thought my friends were going mad killing innocents like that. Things would have been different if I knew about it?

Connor says aloud what I am thinking.

-And how many things we blame the Templars that aren't true?-

He watches me, looking for answers. Only that I don't have them.

-You need to move on. – Achilles breaks the silence. – Both of you. You have chosen long ago which side to be. The past cannot change. –He watches us, passing his eyes from me to my son. – You wiped out the Templars in the colonies. That's what the Assassins always have done. If you are thinking about some kind of peace, I can assure you there's none to be found. Ever. – He watches me. – You should know better than anyone. There are too many differences. And eventually all of them become power hungry and they need to be stopped. Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings. –

-"_Even when your kind appears to triumph... still, we rise again. And, do you know why? It is because the Order is born of a realization. We require no creed. No indoctrination by desperate, old men. All we need is that the world be as it is. And this is why the Templars will never be destroyed."-_

The words leave my mouth before I could stop them. While saying that I can feel the truth in them.

-And what was that? - Both Connor and Achilles are watching me.

-That was one of the last things Birch said me right before my sister killed him. After I asked him why he didn't tell me about my father. He probably thought I changed faction. –

I find myself smiling. Achilles is right; I cannot dwell on the past. I chose the side to live with many years ago because I was living in the doubt. There's no point in living with that right now.

-I need to talk with Washington about it. Listen what he wants to say. –

As Connor leaves the house, I watch Achilles.

-I think we should reintroduce some of the Assassins old way to join the brotherhood. Nothing invasive, just a little… something to feel more like a group and not just people who think alike. –

He smiles.

* * *

The next day we gather the recruits in Achilles' basement for the initiation. We decide to follow the methods they used in the Renaissance, leaving out only the last part.

We are gathered in circle all wearing an Assassin robe. I wear my father's one, Achilles his own and the others has a similar version of what Connor is wearing. Achilles stands in the middle with a little brazier.

I was always considered a part of the brotherhood since the day I went to talk to Achilles even if there wasn't something official about that.

-Stephane, you will be the first. - Connor points him.

Achilles clears his throat to gain attention.

-Actually, I think someone else should be the first. –

He watches me. I can feel the others watching me too.

I approach him. I can sense Connor smiling as I get near the brazier.

I think about my father. My long journey that took me to this.

-Are you ready? - Achilles almost whispers to me.

-As I'll ever be. –

He nods.

After a pause he starts.

-Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…-

-Nothing is true.-

-Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…-

I can feel the self confidence building inside of me as I embrace my new life.

-Everything is permitted.-

He proceeds with the heating of the tongs in the brazier. I wonder where he found that.

As he brands my finger he says:

-We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.-

In that moment I decide to leave the past behind. They were right. There is no point in thinking about it. I have a purpose now, something to live for. And I will not lose this opportunity.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: That's the last chapter and the reason I rated M that story._**

**_Thanks again to all those taking their time to read it. Actually I didn't expect such big numbers._**

**_As always, if you have suggestions or if I made some mistakes, let me know. :)_**

* * *

I am reading once again a letter about an attack on the Templars that ended well when I hear someone knocking my door.

It should be only Achilles. Connor is again in Boston, preferring the simple action to the bureaucratic work. As a matter of fact he just leaves me what he doesn't want to involve himself with. Having the control of all Assassins around the Colonies felt satisfying. It seems to me that I have much more power now than when I was with the Templars.

I open the door and I find Myriam looking at me.

-Hello, Haytham.-

-Myriam. Here, come inside. What can I do for you? I don't remember any trip in the woods planned for today.-

She smiles.

-It's only that… - Her gaze becomes anxious. - It's a couple of days that no one of us has seen Achilles. We are worried.-

I nod. Recently I see him leaving home with his unsteady rate going towards a hill with the graves of his family. He stays there for hours.

-You went to see him? Tried to contact him?-

-No. I came here because I know the two of you have a particular… relationship. –

I nod again.

No one knows the real story, of course, but the relationship between me and the old man is quite evident.

-We thought you could go there and see how he was doing.-

-All right, I'm going right now.-

She thanks me and starts walking to her house. What an unusual woman, I find myself thinking. She has an ability and effectiveness in the hunts that remind me those of Ziio. I remember the wedding between her and Norris, feeling a hint of envy. It is clear by now that I couldn't prove something like that.

I shake my head while heading to Achilles house. As I approach I feel that something is not right. The sixth sense that accompanied me during my Templar training awakens.

There is something wrong.

I knock the main door. No answer. No movement, no light coming from the inside. Everything is quiet.

I try to open but I notice it's closed.

I go to the back of the house, but also that door is closed.

I decide to climb on the balcony, finding that door still open.

As I enter I prepare the sword in my hand. I don't know what I can find.

I search the rooms upstairs and, not finding anything suspicious, I decide to go down the stairs. I approach that room in which he received me so many years ago. I can see that the fire is burning, painting grotesques figures on the wall.

When I enter the room I see someone sitting on the chair near the fireplace. I recognize Achilles' figure.

I approach, lowering the sword.

-Achilles! You got us all scared. – I smile.

He doesn't move. I feel a shiver running down my spine.

I see him watching the fire. He seems to be resting, but he is clearly not.

-Farewell, my friend. - I whisper him as I close his eyes.

I feel tears bathing my cheeks. I thought I finished them long ago, after all I went through in the past years.

Instinctively I activate my Eagle Vision. And I see him, Achilles, entering the room. It appears he has something in his hand. A letter of some sort. I watch him as he puts it in a hole in the wall. After that he continues his way, sitting on the chair to never get up.

I return quickly in my senses. The letter.

I go where I saw him putting it. I activate the mechanism and I discover an old and dusty casket. It seems to be there for a long time, not moved just a couple of hours before.

With caution I take it and bring to my home. I would have opened that later, with tranquility. Now there are other questions to attend to.

I write a letter for Boston, giving orders to find Connor and bring him here as quickly as possible.

As I finish I wear my cloak and start walking to the church.

During the walk I think about those last years. The losses I suffered, the rebound relationship with my sister and, especially, with my son. The drastic change I decided to take siding with the Assassins. I wonder if it is the time to stand up and be counted also in Europe. But I still don't feel the need to do that.

After all, I sense something new inside of me. Something that I haven't felt since I was a little boy back in England.

Peace.

* * *

Shortly after the funeral Connor is leaving once again.

-I cannot stay here. Not now. The people I loved most are dead.- He stops for a moment as if he saw the sadness in my eyes.- I have to come back to New York for an important job. There are the last Templars oppositions and I need to be there to help.-

I nod. Of course I know that.

He approaches me slowly, studying me as if I am some sort of spoils. I can see he is embarrassed.

He hugs me.

If I recall correctly this should be the first time he does that.

After a couple of minutes he slowly separates, opens the door and hesitates on the doorstep.

He turns around to watch me.

-I will be back, father.-

That simple word makes me tremble.

My mind, as always, comes back to the mother of that man who is finally starting to get closer to me.

In front of that wall I visited so many times in the last years. Me, dressed as English, full of expectations for that place. Not far, Ziio, absorbed in her description of the paintings in the wall.

I can still feel her hand on mine. Her breath on my skin as she approached me. I watched her in the eyes and I saw love, lust. I will never forget that look. And then the kiss. At first I couldn't even understand what was going on, simply not believing it was true and not a trick of my mind. Then I started to passionately kiss her, moving my hands on her back in order to decrease the gap between our bodies, hugging her close.

I shake my head, saddened.

I remember that I still have to open Achilles' casket.

I haven't told Connor anything about that, yet, since I have the feeling the old man didn't really want that to be discovered. Furthermore he didn't tell him about my special ability, he couldn't have known that.

I approach my basement. As I open the chest with my father's belongings I see the casket.

I warily take it, placing it on the table.

As I do not see any mechanism of some sort, I open it. There's no opposition.

Inside I find two documents. One seems old, with an unknown handwriting. The other, more recent, surely was written by Achilles.

I point my attention to the last one.

* * *

_Dear Haytham, _

_ Yes, I know it's been you to find that casket. And it couldn't have been otherwise, thinking about your expertise. _

_I am here, wearily sitting in front of the fire, on the chair that was one of few things the Templars left me, after they just let me go. _

_I have to admit that when I first saw you in front of my door I just wanted to kill you. I still remembered all the pain your fellows caused me, watching my Order being killed slowly without the possibility to do actually something about that. _

_But there was something in your eyes that made me think differently. After a while I discovered that there wasn't a Templar in front of me, but just a man. _

_In a way you reminded me of your son knocking at my door not so many years before._

_This place changed you both. I could feel some sort of interior peace walking through you as you lived here, among those you should have considered enemies. Even if you didn't feel it, I could see you had actually found your place._

_Shortly after your arrival I contacted our brotherhood in Europe, as I wanted to see if the story you told us was true. Not that I doubted it, but someone cannot be always completely sure. That's how I met Lucio, who confirmed your story. He also told me you were different from the other Templars he met. That is actually true, as you surely know. _

_I wish you to take the control of the Assassins becoming the Mentor in this area. Surely you thought Connor would take that role, but he is far too young and still need to continue training, with you helping him on that. And you just have to think about your role in the past years. As a matter of fact you already have all the power the brotherhood has to offer. It's about time to make it official. I trust you to continue what you always have done for us. And for yourself._

_I leave my manor to you, with a little surprise described in the other letter._

_I ask you one last favor. Take care of your son. He needs you right now, even though he doesn't admit that even to himself._

_I hope you found the peace you were looking for._

_Farewell, my Friend._

_Achilles Davenport_

* * *

He wanted me as a Mentor? Connor would probably understand that. He knows that's what I am doing in all those years, even if he had a key part. Besides, Achilles is right: I still need to train my son.

I focus on the second letter. It looks older and much frailer than the first one. I warily take it and start to read.

It's about the First Civilization. It describes the presence of some particular artifact and some sites, like the one I searched long ago. I find myself thinking about my father's book, the reason Birch killed him, which I, unfortunately, never found.

There's a note on the end of the page. Below Achilles' house there's another secret passage. And only I can enter it.

Quickly I dress myself and open the door.

In the heat of reaching Achilles' house, I hit against a figure which is in front of my doorstep.

-Haytham! - I hear a complain.

I focus on the figure.

-I do apologize for my indecent behavior, Ellen. The fact is that I am quite in a hurry.-

She chuckles.

-Yes, I can see that. - She gives me a bundle. – I just wanted to bring back your father's robe.-

I gave it to her long time ago, after the promise to put it under a better shape.

I approach and I take the bundle, smiling. Our hands touch for a second.

-I would like to see how it fits you. – She blushes and looks away. She adds quickly: - Just to know if I have to change something.-

I smile, feeling something inside of me. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

-Of course. - I gesture her to enter.-Come in, I'll make you a tea.-

-What about your urgency?-

I smirk.

-I am sure that a couple of old and dusty books can wait for me a little longer.-

She sits down in the kitchen while I prepare the tea. I notice she continues to look at me and that, I have to admit, pleases me.

-We haven't talked much since the wedding of Myriam. - She notices.

That's true. Lately I limited my social interactions.

-Let's say that I am quite a lone wolf.-

She watches me, smiling.

-Or maybe you had something else in your head.-

That is true, too. Maybe now that the major threat is over I can concentrate on something different. Or someone.

When her eyes leave me for a moment, I take my time to watch her. The soft features, the shawl covering her shoulders, her eyes concentrated on a glyph on the wall, her hands intertwined on her stomach.

Right before she starts looking at me again, I focus on the tea.

-I hope that things will change now that the war is over.-

I shake my head.

-I have my doubts about that.- She watches me intrigued.- Not to be the one destroying your dreams, but I feel that we changed only those who got the power and little else. –

My voice saddens while I start serving the tea.

-Connor discovered that too, when he went back to his village.-

I think about the suffering he showed me when he came back home. He thought his work was done for nothing, since his people were forced to move anyway.

-They talked about freedom and yet they continue to sell slaves in the market like they always have done.-

I feel her hand taking mine. It's so warm and soft that for a moment I am unable to breath. What's happening?

-Now, no more sad thoughts. - She smiles. - Go and try that robe. I'll wait for you here.-

I nod, take the clothes and go toward my room.

It is better than new. Ellen removed every single spot and mended some parts.

I remove my clothes and wear those of my new life. As I admire myself in the mirror I know I am looking at another version compared to the man I was so many years ago. In that moment I decide to write to Lucio the next morning and risk to be known also in Europe. Surely I don't mean to stay hidden for the rest of my life.

I return to the kitchen, smiling.

Ellen watches me.

-Well, I have to say that clothes benefit you.-

She approaches and watches carefully a specific point on my chest.

-That I need to fix…-

She pretends to fix a button that, I know, is perfectly placed. But her contact makes me feel again that sensation I had some minutes before.

I watch her in the eyes and after seeing her look I cannot stop anymore.

I get closer, trying to understand if she actually wants that. As I do not sense any form of rejection, I softly put my lips on hers. I feel her tremble and after a while her arms are around my neck, urgently approaching me even more. Tenderly I stoke her back while my tongue begins to explore her mouth, deepening the kiss.

After that, suddenly she separates.

She watches me and I see the same look Ziio gave me so many years ago. I feel my stomach jumping.

I regain a little composure.

-I'm sorry, I've been impulsive. - I sigh, taking her hands on mines. –But it's been a long time since I felt something like that.-

She smiles.

-I never felt something like that, actually. - Her gaze saddens.-My husband wasn't so… affectionate.-

From her words I can understand there was much more behind that simple phrase. Instinctively I take her in my arms, slowly embracing her.

-And surely I never heard him apologizing for a kiss. - I hear her smiling.

-What could I say? It must be because of my well known English good manners.-

We separate. I see her starting to distance even more when I slowly take her arm and start kissing her again, with more transport.

-Maybe we should go to your bedroom. - I hear her whispering against my lips.

We separate once again. I watch her, realizing after a while what she actually asked me.

Even though I quiver only thinking about that, I need to focus.

I take her hands and watch in her eyes.

-Are you sure this is what you want?-

Instead of answering she touches my cheek and approaches for another kiss.

I feel her hands starting to mess around the buttons of my coat. I continue to kiss her, my hands wandering on her back, passing through her neck, moving towards her belly and her breasts. I hear her moaning eagerly as I touch lightly that last part.

In the meantime she finishes unbuttoning my coat and I remove it. I separate for a moment.

-Wait only a second.-

I go towards the main door and close it with my key. Considering Connor's bad habit to enter here without knocking it's better to take some precautions.

I feel her hands on my back. I turn and start to kiss her again, lifting her figure in my arms. She wraps her leg around my waist, using her recently untied shawl to pull herself even closer.

As I walk towards my bedroom I think about creating some atmosphere in the room. I leave her on the bed, smiling when I hear a whispering growl of objection, taking some firewood to put in the fireplace.

I approach her and I take my time to contemplate her figure on my bed, waiting for me.

-Now I think there's the right atmosphere.-

She smiles.

-Well, I have to say that even if I was in the middle of the forest during a snowstorm right now, I wouldn't probably notice anything.-

-Anything at all?-

She chuckles and approaches to kiss me. I start to work on removing her blouse. After a couple of minutes without making any progress I hear her smiling against my lips.

-I'm afraid I need some help with that.-

-I thought you were skilled with your hands.-

She teases, while she removes every piece of cloth on the upper part of her body in a moment.

-I need to practice.-

-The others clothes are yours to remove.-

I notice her voice becomes deeper.

-I'll think up to something.-

She touches lightly my arm to get me closer. I start kissing her again, sucking her lips as my hands brush against her neck, running down to her breast.

My lips leave hers as I start licking her neck. I feel her hands on my back urging me to go on, even if I surely don't need any incitement.

When I take a nipple in my mouth she let out a soft moan and I feel her breath becoming faster.

In the meantime my hands are venturing towards her lower part, still protected with her skirt. Without separating I manage to remove it.

I let my mouth focus on the other breast while my hands continue to wander through her body.

As I approach the last piece of cloth she wears I separate to watch her in the eyes, asking silently for her permission. I know that I can't pull back after passing this moment.

She watches me and closes her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. When I touch her hidden part she let out a moan. I remove her underwear and stop for a moment to watch her beautiful body.

I approach to kiss her and I notice she is smiling.

-How is it that I am completely naked and you are not?-

-Well I think we should remedy that, don't we? - I whisper kissing her neck.

I sense her hands working on the buttons of my pants and, without separating, I put my hands on hers to help. Unlike her I wear nothing more and she let out a gasp of surprise.

After a moment her hands start wandering through my body. She kisses me eagerly as she softly touches my arousal. I cannot stop the moaning coming out of my mouth as she starts to rub me.

She stops kissing and I barely hear her whispering with a hoarse voice in my ear.

-I need you.-

I separate to watch her reaction, not wanting to hurt her.

Her breath hitches as I ease into her, moving my hips gently and slowly. A moment later I am fully inside her. I can't move for a few seconds, breathing deeply as I enjoy the sensation of her tight around me. I feel her hands on my hips, silently asking to continue. And I start moving.

She whispers my name and her loud moans are driving me crazy, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I follow her over the edge.


End file.
